


Better Than Driving

by Awesome_Sauce432



Series: Beaujester Week 2019 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaujester Week 2019, F/F, Fjord shows up for one line, Fluff, Jester is a terrible driver, Roadtrip, Snuggling In The Backseat Of A Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: One week into the Mighty Nein's roadtrip, Jester has been summarily banned from driving, especially at night.Day 3 Of Beaujester Week: Modern AU





	Better Than Driving

Beau muffled a yawn behind her hand, roaming the aisles of the late-night convenience store with a frozen slushy in hand, blinking in the bright, clinical light of the store while hunting around for peak Roadtrip Snacks, preferably ones that were cheap.

The rest of her friends bustled around the store as well, looking for snacks of their own or just stretching their legs. It was still early evening but they had a few more hours of driving to go before they got to the point they’d planned to be (thanks flat tyres) and this would be their last stop until then.

“Heyyyyyy Beau.” Beau glanced up to see Jester, stretching her arms above her head. There was a slightly petulant frown on her face, which could only mean that someone had said no to her about something. Sure enough, “ _Apparently_ I’m not allowed to drive this last leg.”

“You’re insane enough behind the wheel in the day,” Beau smirked. “I’m pretty sure the others think you’ll drive us into a ditch if we let drive at night.”

“I’ll have you know I have only run into something…” Jester promptly cut herself off, her nose scrunching in thought for a moment. “Five times!”

“We’ve only let you drive _three_ times!” Fjord called out from across the store. Jester folded her arms and scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically while Beau stifled her snickers.

“Don’t worry, Jes, driving is overrated anyway.” Beau put an arm around her friend's shoulders, beginning to walk towards the exit, glancing over her shoulder to see where the others were. “I’ve still got the keys, if we’re quick we can set up the speaker before the others get there.”

Jester’s lips quickly quirked into a wide smile as they left the store, Beau shifting her arm down to Jester’s waist as they walked. When they got to the car Jester climbed over the back seats into the two seats in the boot that only barely passed any kind of safety standards. It was stuffed full of bags, blankets and supplies, but the week or so of travelling they’d already done which had necessitated people sitting in those seats meant there was a fairly comfortable spot already carved out for them to sit in. As a bonus, they had all the pillows.

Beau grabbed the wireless speaker that was usually in the front seat, since the radio for the car (bought third-hand by Fjord so many years ago that they joked Jester hadn’t even been born yet) and chucked it over the seats to Jester, before climbing into the boot herself.

As soon as she more or less fell over the back of the seats they were a tangle of limbs and tail, snickering and giggling as they sorted themselves out, pressed up close both by the confines of the space to begin with and the multitude of things that were also stacked in there.

They huddled together even closer, trying to connect Jester’s phone to the speaker and keep an eye out for the others returning. Beau’s arm looped around Jester’s, her head resting in the crook of her neck and both of them leaning to one side. Jester let out a little whoop as she managed to get the phone connected, nuzzling her cheek against Beau’s forehead. The tip of her tongue stuck out as she scrolled through her playlists.

By the time the others came back to the car, they were two tracks deep in the peppiest playlist Jester could find, the kind that would play over and over at parties and on the radio that everyone knew the words to. It was all pop and bright and light and cheerful and it was so very Jester, and it was all the kinds of songs that Beau would usually shy away from. But how could she when Jester would sing the lyrics at the top of her lungs, a wide grin on her face?

The others made only a token protest of the choice in music before they got back on the road, all squished together in the other seats and relaxed after the pit stop. Music blared for at least an hour until their voices were hoarse and the sun was fully set, and Fjord (the driver) finally requested a bit of peace and quiet.

By that point Beau and Jester were practically sprawled out in the boot, seatbelts completely foregone (because who’s ever heard about safety) and them having appropriated every pillow and blanket they could find. The others were either quietly chatting to one another or trying to catch a nap.

Jester was half on top of Beau, half on top of Caduceus’ backpack, lying on her stomach. Her face was resting on its side on a pillow, cheek pressed up against Beau’s shoulder. One arm was bent above her head while the other curled around Beau’s stomach. Jester’s breath was like a brush of cool air on Beau’s skin, sending a shiver of energy up her spine every few seconds.

They weren’t asleep yet, Beau lying on her back with one hand tucked underneath her neck, the other absentmindedly stroking through Jester’s hair, her eyes on the roof of the car, focusing on the vibrations as it drove into the night. Streetlights passed at even intervals, casting tinted orange light through the car, sliding from the front to the back before leaving them in darkness until they came upon the next one.

She could feel Jester’s eyes on her, tilting her head to the side to face her, violet eyes meeting blue. Jester’s face was soft and relaxed, eyelids ever so slightly closed and the corners of her mouth curved into the faintest of smiles, which widened when she met Beau’s eyes.

“Hey.” Beau murmured, too drowsy to even begin to think of something smoother to say. There was a… thing, between them, something they didn’t quite have a name for yet, in a grey zone between friendship and romance or whatever it was called, but something that left a buzzing in the air.

“Hey,” Jester said back, snuggling in a little closer, shuffling onto her side. “You were right.”

“Hmm?” Beau closed her eyes, letting her ankles lock with Jester’s, feeling her heart thrum with energy at the contact. They both whispered, their voices barely carrying in the air.

There was a short pause before Beau heard Jester’s answer, short and blunt. “This _is_ better than driving the car.”

A chuckle started somewhere low in Beau’s stomach and quickly travelled into her mouth, picked up by Jester and for a few moments both of them just giggled and snickered, hands slowly finding their ways around waists and underarms, heads finding resting places on pillows or folded up jackets.

They didn’t say much of anything else, entwined together in the boot of a beat-up car. It was hard to tell when they finally fell asleep, or who fell asleep first, but if there were faint smudges of lip gloss on their cheeks the next morning, none of the others said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> im back this time with Modern AU babey  
> i am so excited for tomorrow's prompt though (:


End file.
